


Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen (Miku’s Smile)

by Yunime



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, High School, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Yuri, but thats probably because he’s not even a major character, dw len doesnt die here, theres just no death so yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunime/pseuds/Yunime
Summary: Rin Kagamine had been in love with Miku Hatsune for the longest time.How could a girl’s smile be so bright and glistening?
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen (Miku’s Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Vocaloid fic. I was suddenly inspired by the song Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen to write this!

Rin Kagamine had been in love with Miku Hatsune for the longest time.

It wasn’t just a small crush, either. Her feelings towards her were genuine, and she caught them as soon as they met. You could call it love at first sight. 

Miku’s adorable pigtails and beautiful, glimmering eyes is what grabbed Rin’s attention. But as they got to know each other more, Miku’s kind-hearted and optimistic qualities made her even more lovable than she already was. 

In their first meeting, Rin was stumbling throughout the school’s hallway, carrying a heavy load of prints and worksheets for her class that were stored in a box. She would always volunteer to assist her teachers, no matter the difficulties she had to face, or the burdens she had to bear. 

However, noticing her struggle, Miku walked over to her and bore a bright smile on her face.

It was beautiful.

“Do you need any help with that?” she asked.

“Huh?” Rin turned around to face a beautiful-looking girl above her grade. Stunned by her looks, she stammered, “N-No, I’m good!”

“Are you sure?” Miku giggled, “You look pretty worn out to me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to this!” Rin was actually in desperate need of help, but she didn’t want to trouble a pretty girl she just met. 

If Miku helped this one time, then surely she’d assume that she’ll have to assist Rin forever, right?

At least, that’s what Rin thought.

Miku only grinned wider and beamed, “C’mon, I’ll take half of it for ya!” 

“Well…” Rin might as well take this opportunity. “Alright.”

Miku slightly bent down and grabbed half of the papers, carefully standing in an upright position and making sure they were balanced. “There we go! See? Isn’t it much easier for you to carry ‘em now?”

Rin nodded and grinned. “Yeah, it is! Thanks!” 

Miku’s smile was contagious, and Rin could see herself smiling more often around this girl. For some reason, her heart started pounding, and her surroundings suddenly disappeared, almost as if the world only contained her and Miku, just for this moment. 

Rin led the way, and Miku walked behind her, following in her footsteps. Once they both entered one of the classrooms, they placed the stack of papers onto the teacher’s desk and let out a sigh. 

“Hah, finally…” Rin put her arms on her hips. “That wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.” She then turned to Miku and exclaimed, “Thanks so much! What’s your name?”

Miku replied, “It’s Miku Hatsune, but you can just call me Miku. You can drop the honorifics!”

“My name is Rin Kagamine, and I’m in my first year of high school! What grade are you in?”

“I happen to be a second year. I guess that means I’m older than you, then!”

“O-Oh!” Although Miku had said to drop the honorifics, Rin figured she might as well be polite, anyway. “Mind if I call you Onee-sama?”

Miku squealed, “Gah, that’s cute! I’m loving the ring of that!” She kneeled down to Rin’s level and giggled. “I’m totally digging your headband, too! It’s super cute!” 

“R-Really?” Rin chuckled at Miku’s compliments and bore a soft smile. “Well, thanks!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Rin!” 

Miku’s smile radiated the entire classroom, and Rin’s eyes were fixated on her.

How could a girl’s smile be so bright and glistening? It was almost as if Rin’s world had changed entirely. For a few minutes, it was just her and Miku, and nothing else mattered.

Rin’s heart began beating faster than before. And, oh, those compliments? That only made her situation escalate. She tried putting it off as flattery and friendly conversation, but why did she feel like this? Why was this happening? Why did she feel so strange around a girl she had just met?

It was love.

And months later, her feelings never changed. She was still deeply in love with Miku, and was learning new things about her everyday. It was fascinating, and when she could, she adored spending time with her. Every moment they had was something to cherish. 

But it was sure to be one-sided, right?

Her entire life, Rin was taught that girls are supposed to love boys. However, she discovered her attraction and feelings towards girls when she was younger, which caused her to be lectured. Ever since then, she’s attempted to bottle up her true feelings, but it was no use. She couldn’t help being who she truly was, and eventually, she began to embrace it. But that still didn’t solve her dilemma.

The big question is: Does Miku like her back?

Sure, Miku’s interactions with her haven’t been too platonic-like, but it still had Rin questioning a million things. She was aware of the fact that she might’ve been overthinking this too much, but her feelings for Miku were too strong. She wouldn’t even want to imagine getting rejected. If that were to happen, her life would be ruined. But perhaps leaving hints would reveal Miku’s true feelings. 

So how could Rin display her affection towards Miku in a non-obvious way?

They  _ could  _ just stay best friends and keep acting that way, but Rin didn’t want that to last forever. She wanted more than that. Heck, she even imagined going on dates with Miku on a daily basis. It was something she obsessed about, because her feelings towards Miku were passionate and true, and she could never ask for anything greater than a date. However, at the same time, she didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so confessing her love would be a great risk, but at this point, she’d be willing to take it.

There were many instances where she tried to confess, but it just wasn’t the right moment. She then began to worry if Miku thought her actions were weird. Then again, Miku wasn’t judgemental like that whatsoever. She was easygoing, sympathetic, understanding, kind, caring, cheerful, hardworking—

“Hey, Rin? Are you okay?” 

“G-GAH!” Rin, being alarmed by the sudden sound of Miku’s voice, jumped off of her chair as her eyes widened.

“Heehee,” Miku snickered, “You look like you just saw a ghost! Is everything alright?”

“W-What?” Rin’s eyes darted across the classroom to make sure they weren’t in the middle of class. Luckily enough, classes were already dismissed. She gained her composure and nervously chuckled, “Oh, hahah, I’m fine. You totally startled me!”

“That means I’m good at my job!”

Miku also had a mischievous side to her, but that didn’t bother Rin one bit. In addition to her humor, Miku was a fun person to be around. Although, Rin was a bit jumpy, and had difficulty figuring out what is and isn’t a joke, so Miku had to bear with that. It wasn’t much of a problem, though.

Despite Miku's childish nature, she was also quite mature at times, and was good at handling arguments and tribular situations, especially decision-making. Even if she was a bit melodramatic and blunt, Rin looked up to her.

“Anyway,” Miku began, “Do you wanna go to the library today? I heard that there’s some new books coming in!”

Rin gasped, “Really?”

“Yeah! You might be able to finally check out that manga you’ve always wanted!”

“That’s awesome, but do you think they even have manga here?”

“Of course they do! If they didn’t, then this school would just suck. Those books mean the world to you, don’t they?”

“Huh?” 

_ Wait, she actually remembered that I told her that? _

“Yeah, of course!” Rin scratched her head. “But what are you gonna check out? Is there something you’re interested in?”

“No way!”

“Wait, what?”

“I actually hate books with a burning passion, but if you’re gonna get the books you want, then I’m coming with ya!”

Rin frowned. “Really? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I can just get them myself, no biggie!” It would be great if Miku could come with her, but she didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to do.

“Nah, I’m going with you! Won’t that make you happy?”

“Of course, but…”

“C’mon, loosen up a bit, it’s totally fine.” Miku’s bright smile grew only wider. “So, do you wanna go now?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Alrighty, let’s go!” Miku grabbed Rin’s hand and led her out of the classroom as she darted towards the library.

“W-Wait, I forgot my bag!” A few seconds later, those thoughts had vanished, for she finally noticed that Miku was holding her hand. It was sudden and forced, but they were still holding hands. 

Even when they finally arrived at the library, she remained speechless and blushed scarlet. She was holding hands with Miku. She couldn’t believe it.

She wanted to believe that this was anything but platonic. Did this mean that Miku liked her? Were they going to get married? Was she gonna be pregnant? Can you get pregnant from holding someone’s hand? What is she supposed _ to do? Do I point it out? Has Onee-sama even noticed yet? I can’t believe this is happening! _

Miku questioned in a sing-songy tone, “Rin, are you possessed~?”

Rin immediately snapped out of her thoughts. “N-No! I’m fine! Nothing’s happening! Yay, books!”

Miku let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. It would be pretty bad if you were possessed, y’know! If you were, I wouldn’t be able to survive!” 

“What do you mean…?”

“Just kidding!” Miku let go of Rin’s hand and piped, “C’mon, let’s go find that manga of yours!”

Rin really wanted Miku to continue holding her hand for a little while longer, but of course, moments like those won’t last forever. “R-Right, of course!”

Miku took a few steps forward, but then stopped in her tracks. “Wait a minute, do you know which section they’re in?”

Rin giggled, and squealed internally.

_ God, she’s so cute!  _

“They’re arranged by alphabetical order. The series name starts with an ‘Y,’ so it should be right over…” Rin scanned the area until she spotted the ‘Y’ section. “...There!”

They both walked over to the bookshelf, and spotted the manga series Rin was searching for. However, it was at the very top.

Miku remarked, “It’s all the way up there? Isn’t that a bit too high for you?”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Rin stood on her tiptoes and reached for the books at the top of the shelf with her hand. “Ugh…”

“I’ll help you with that!” 

And as soon as Miku spoke, Rin felt herself grow taller. No, she was definitely being carried. All of a sudden, she was able to reach for her manga, despite her short height. Why? She looked downwards to investigate, and  _ oh my god,  _ Miku was carrying her.

_ Huh? What?! She’s actually lifting me up! Her hands are on my thighs! Aren’t I too heavy? Am I really that light?!  _

Miku insisted, “Rin, hurry and grab your books! You’re too heavy!”

Oh.

Well, at least one of Rin’s questions were answered.

Noticing that only a single book fell under the series she was looking for, she grabbed it and motioned for Miku to put her down. 

Miku curiously inquired, “So, did you get ‘em?” 

“Well,” Rin replied, “There was only one, but at least there’s any.” 

“Great! Good for you!”

“By the way… why did you carry me like that?”

“Huh? Oh, I just wanted to help! Unless, you didn’t want that…?”

“N-No, that’s not what I meant!” Rin clumsily elucidated, “U-Uh, you just surprised me, that’s all! I thought I was gonna fall—er, I mean, I was so high up, I felt like I was gonna fall! B-But it’s not your fault! I just didn’t know what was going on! Uh, thanks for helping me!”

Miku repeatedly nodded as she spoke and giggled. “You’re welcome, anytime. I’m glad you were able to get the book you wanted.” Her cheeks were then tinted with pink.

“Yeah! This is all I’m getting, so I’m gonna go check it out.”

“Alrighty! So… bye-bye!” Miku abruptly waved farewell and hastily ran out of the library as if she were in a hurry.

“Oh, that was quick.” Rin felt a bit put off by this action. It wasn’t like Miku to act like this. Then again, she was probably going to be late for something. 

_ Hmm, I wonder what that’s about. _

But now was not the time to think about that.

After getting some encouragement from her best friend Len, a few weeks later, Rin finally gathered the courage to try to confess to Miku one last time. The past couple of times, she was unable to, but this time, she would finally do it. Her determination couldn’t be extinguished, and she was more than ready.

After all, now was the perfect time to do it. Summer break was about to arrive, and if Miku reciprocates her feelings, they’d be able to go on dates together as much as they wanted to. That is, only if Miku feels the same way.

It might not be possible, but it would be great.

Not only does Rin want to confess, but she also wants to thank Miku for all the things she’s done for her. Her experience at the library only fueled this idea even more, but had her wondering if it was too much. 

No, it wasn’t too much.

She’s done with overthinking it.

After school, on the rooftop at sunset, Rin Kagamine will confess her feelings of love to Miku Hatsune. 

That’s what Rin believes in, and that’s what she’s going to do, no matter the obstacle.

And so, the night before, she wrote a letter and folded it, placing it inside an envelope. She sealed it with a cute-looking sticker that Miku was sure to like, and went to bed afterwards. 

The next day, once classes were dismissed, she quickly ran to Miku’s locker before she could arrive. Rin lodged the envelope in the corner of Miku’s locker, and swiftly made her way upstairs towards the rooftop.

This was the moment of truth. 

Would Miku even arrive, let alone read the letter? No, she couldn’t just bail on Rin like that. That would be cruel. 

Although Rin didn’t state why she wanted to meet up with Miku on the letter, she had still hoped that Miku would follow suit. They were best friends, after all. And if this were to go well, then perhaps they could be more than that.

But Rin needed to stop getting ahead of herself.

_ Pull yourself together, Rin! I can do this. I dunno how this is gonna end up, but I can do this. I just gotta think of what to say and do it in a mature way, so I don’t confuse or scare Onee-sama. N-No, drop the honorifics. Her name is Miku… Miku… what a cute name. W-Wait, I’m not supposed to be focused on that! _

She stomped and self-scolded, “Jeez, Rin! If you’re gonna do this, do it right! Stop focusing on random stuff!”

Miku opened the door and closed it behind her. “Hey, Rin!”

“M-Miku…!” Rin found herself stammering out of panic once again, but attempted to suppress the urge to blurt out broken sentences in order to explain. “U-Uh, I’m surprised that you came!”

“Of course I came! I mean, you asked me to. It was written on the letter. So, what’s up?”

“Uh…” Rin’s heart began thumping out of her chest once again, and a wave of nervousness came upon her. 

This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Now that she was actually given the perfect moment to confess, she didn’t even know what to say, despite her numerous months of planning. 

No, her life was about to change, and it all depended on what she was going to say. Now was the time to think things over, before she loses this wonderful blessing of an opportunity.

She mumbled, “Well, Onee-sama, I…”

“Hm?” Miku tilted her head and questioned, “Is something wrong, Rin?” 

“Uh…”

She then bore a smug look on her face and teased, “What, are you gonna talk to me about a boy or something? You can go to Luka for that, y’know!” 

“No, that’s not it…”

“Rin?” She gave up the act and gave Rin a look of concern. “Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?”

This side of Miku barely shone to the people who judged her, but she really does care for others, no matter who they are. She might come off as annoying or immature to other people, and is despised due to that, but she’s still willing to treat them with kindness, and Rin was no different. 

But was it wrong to care about Rin more than anyone else?

That’s not being possessive or needy, right?

In response to Miku’s question, Rin replied, “No, it’s nothing like that. I just…” 

All she needed to do was find the rights words.

_ I can do this. Just say it. _

“M-Miku, I…”

She spoke those words without even thinking.

And from those words alone, Miku’s eyes widened. 

_ Oh no,  _ Rin wondered,  _ I probably freaked her out. This is going terribly…  _ She shut her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

She couldn’t think of anything to say. Miku was beyond worried for her, and there was nothing she could do. She freaked her out. There’s no way she could even thank her now, let alone say anything. She already failed. Everything was a disaster. If only she had—

“...H-Huh?” 

Finally opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sudden action of Miku wrapping her arms around her, embracing her in a hug. 

The sun began to set, and the entire sky was lit with beautiful and extravagant shades of orange and red, illuminating Miku and Rin’s surroundings, almost as if the sun was watching over them as it cast its brilliant rays of sunlight. 

Unsure of how to react, Rin froze, attempting to process what was going on. “U-Uh, Miku?”

“You finally called me by my name…” The hug only tightened as Miku shed a tear. “I’m so happy.”

“What? But I thought you didn’t care. I-I mean, you told me to call you that from the beginning.”

“Well, I thought that I wouldn’t care. I didn’t think I would…” Miku’s breath hitched as additional tears fell down her face. “I never did…”

“Miku…?” Rin’s hands latched onto Miku’s arms, still unable to comprehend her current situation. However, she knew how the hug felt, and it was warm. She could feel her worries slowly washing away, and finally felt at peace. 

“Man, I’m so bad at hiding this,” Miku mumbled as she pulled away, wiping her tears from her face with her hand. She added, “Rin, I know why you wanted to meet up with me here.”

“W-Wait, you do…?”

“Of course I do, silly. You literally wrote it on the letter.”

Rin cringed and mentally facepalmed. “...I did?”

“Yeah, near the corner. You wanna confess to me.”

“Oh.” Rin’s face went blank, and turned red out of embarrassment. “U-Uh, yeah, I guess I did, b-but I didn’t mean it in a romantic way or anything! I just needed to get something off my chest… or something…!”

“Rin, you can be truthful with me. I’m gonna take you seriously, I promise.” Miku placed her hands on Rin’s shoulders and gave her a soft smile. “You can tell me anything, y’know!”

That smile alone was the number one thing that gave Rin all the courage and determination she needed.

It wasn’t just a regular smile. It was a smile that filled her with motivation. It was a smile that made her feel happy and at peace. It was a smile that she adored, and couldn’t be replicated or replaced by anyone else's.

It was Miku’s smile.

“You’re right.” Rin nodded and took a deep breath. “Well…”

They both looked into each other's eyes, and Miku was filled with anticipation.

“Miku, I wanna thank you for everything that you’ve done for me.” A wide grin began to form on Rin’s face. “Ever since we first met, you’ve been helping me all this time, and I feel like I’ve become a better person. You always make me happy, and I’m glad that we became friends. I’m just… I’m just worried that I might be bothering you too much. Am I a burden to you?”

“Rin…” Miku exclaimed with passion, “Of course not! You’re never a burden at all!” Her voice only continued to rise in tone. “And I’m glad that I make you happy! You have no idea how much that means to me… am I annoying you?!”

“No, you never are! I think you’re really nice and funny, and that you’re literally the best person to be around!” 

A look of shock was plastered on Miku’s face. “Really?”

“Yeah! I wanna be just like you, too! I’m always so clumsy and weird, but you always know exactly what to say. That’s why I wanted this to be perfect! This has to be perfect! I’m worried that I can’t do anything else right, and…!” Rin broke out into tears and rubbed her eyes. 

“Rin…” Miku gently wiped the tears off of Rin’s face with her hand.

“A-Anyway…”

Rin’s heart was beating so quickly, she was sure that it was about to leap out of her chest. 

Now was the time.

She’s going to say it.

She has to say it.

And when all hope was seemingly lost, she said it.

“Miku, I love you! Please go on a date with me!”

Miku’s eyes began to shimmer with contentment. She firmly grasped Rin’s hands and jumped for joy. “I love you too! I totally do!” 

“Oh my god!” Rin squealed along with Miku, as they both hopped out of excitement and giggled. “I can’t believe it! I’m so happy! This is the best day of my life!”

“Same here!” Miku gasped and exclaimed, “Let’s go to the beach together!”

There’s already going to be planning involved? Even better. “That’s a good idea! Next week?”

“You bet!” Miku proudly placed her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna find the cutest and most idol-like swimsuits out there!” 

“Really?” Rin chuckled, “But will that style even fit me?”

“Of course! Anything looks good on you! You’re super cute!”

“O-Oh, thanks…!” She added, “You too, Miku.”

And so, Rin’s biggest dream finally came true. She was finally gonna be able to date Miku, and successfully confessed her feelings towards her. She knew that together, they would be unstoppable, and definitely be the best couple in the school. Miku would think so too, after all.

Since they’ll be spending more time with each other, this’ll give Rin a multitude of great opportunities to understand Miku’s sense of humor a bit more. But even if she didn’t understand most of her jokes, they still made her smile. 

Anything Miku did made Rin smile. 

And seeing Rin smile made Miku happy. That’s all that mattered.

And with that, Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune were in love with each other for the longest time, and now their relationship will only continue to blossom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m taking plenty of feedback and constructive criticism. Kudos are also appreciated! My twitter is @YunimeTheFirst, and my Discord tag is Yunime#3977 if you wanna friend me. 
> 
> Until next time... 💖💖💖


End file.
